1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) display.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, advances in LED technology have made dramatic improvement in luminance intensity and color fidelity. Due to theses improved technology, a full color LED display device has become available and in common use.
However, although the luminance intensity is improved in recent years, the light extraction efficiency of a LED in a display device may still be limited by the outside medium (either air or an encapsulation layer) due to total internal reflection. More specifically, the light extraction efficiency of the LED is defined as the ratio of the LED's external quantum efficiency to the LED's internal quantum efficiency. Since some of light generated in the LED's active region may never reaches the external environment due to the total internal reflection with the outside medium, there is still room for improvement for increasing the light extraction efficiency of the LED.